One hell of a year
by spontaneousviolentlove
Summary: First fic. be kind if you r&r. Centered around Hermione in her sixth year. Ignore HBP and DH. "She knew that voice. The same voice she caught quietly singing in the library." R&R. I don't own HP.


She walked through the barrier, loaded her things on the train and boarded

She walked through the barrier, loaded her things on the train and boarded. She was looking for an empty compartment when she smelled smoke from the next car. Walking fast, she stepped into the next car and choked on smoke bellowing from the last compartment. She rushed to open the door when it was thrown open and a blond stumbled out, clutching him arm.

"What did you do to me!?" he stared, wide- eyed at the occupant who remained outside her vision.

"I told you not to talk about her like that." The voice was calm and measured, " I thought you were smart enough to take the hint. But I guess you're too stupid for your own good."

She knew that voice. The same voice she caught quietly singing in the library. She had been going more often, trying to catch him singing.

The blond had gotten to his feet and was walking away, as fast as he could without running.

'_He seems very calm, walking away from a smoking compartment.' _

She looked through the busted door. Sitting on the seat, looking out the window was the only person she ever had feelings for. His dark hair didn't quite cover his eyes and he a bit of stubble on his chin.

'_He's growing a beard. Curious.'_

She pulled out a book from her bag and walked in, pretending she didn't notice him. He didn't even look at her but,

"If you want an apology, I suggest you leave 'cause you wont be getting one."

"Excuse me?" she asked startled, "Apology for what""

At the sound of her voice, he stiffened. Looking up, his dark eyes met hers and something she couldn't define passed through them and he looked away, back out the window. Taking a breath, she casually stated,

"You shouldn't smoke you know."

She was looking out at the passing students, some crying others laughing as they met up with friends.

"But I don't-" he started confused, "I'll try to quit."

'_She couldn't know. No one knows.' _

He started to panic. And looking at her, started. She was looking calmly back.

'_There's no way she figured it out. No one but my family knows. I haven't told anyone.'_

He looked back out the window, sighing quietly. She went back to reading with a small shrug.

"I wonder who the head boy is."

"I am. Why?"

"Hm? Oh, just thinking out loud I guess."

She smiled and laughed quietly.

"I guess I should be glad it isn't MalFerret."

"MalFerret?"

"Malfoy."

"Oh."

She blushed a little.

'_She's cute when she's embarrassed. Ugh, what am I thinking, she's beautiful anyway.'_

He leaned closer you her.

"You know who head girl is?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Hm?" she sounded distracted, "I am."

She wasn't looking out the window. In fact, '_it looks like she's hiding.'_ He looked out the window, and there, standing on the platform, were her two 'friends.' '_They must be looking for her.' _

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine."

Her voice was different. Colder. He looked at her. '_She glamoured herself_.' Her hair was no longer brown but a very pale almost white blond and her eyes were the coldest blue he'd ever seen. Her uniform was gone and in its place she wore loose white cargo pants, a light pink sweater and white on pink trainers. The boys waked past their compartment, sneering at her. He caught something that sounded a lot like "whoring slut." He stood before realizing it. '_I'm going to make sure they don't say anything like that about anyone again. Run after them. Toss them off the train'._ He heard a mumble and turned toward his companion. She was looking at him, wide eyed, her appearance normal once again.

"What?" he asked, though it sounded more of a growl to his ears.

She blinked a few times, conjured a mirror and handed it to him. He took it from her and, after looking at his reflection, dropped it. His skin had turned a shade so putridly green; he thought he might be sick. His eyes were no longer that strange indigo, but a glowing slightly golden red. He looked back to her, but she want there. She was seated daintily beside him, pulling him into his seat. The train was moving. He noted. Once he was seated, a small hand rested on his arm, while its companion ran softly through his hair.

He looked at her, her soft smile and the crinkles around her eyes. She was humming something he didn't quite recognize. The mirror sat on her lap quietly, innocently. He picked it up and looked back at his reflection. He looked almost normal. His skin wasn't green, but his eyes still had a bit of red and gold.

"Like the sun as it sinks below the horizon after a soft rain."

The train was slowing and students were milling about in the corridor. The one place they both felt safe, sat quietly atop its hill, waiting.

"I guess we have to go." Disappointment and fear seeping into her voice.

"We could wait till everyone else has gotten off. We're heads so we could just the teachers we were looking for any left over first years or whatever."

She smiled and relaxed into the seat next to him. They heard the last carriage pull away and left their compartment. They waited till it was out of sight before leaving the train, looking for the heads carriage. It too had gone ahead.

"Well, I suppose we walk."

"Yep."

They walked in silence, when it started to rain. They ran the last few yards to the gate. They stopped their breaths creating little puffs of fog. He looked up and saw her a few feet away, spinning in circles, laughing. Walking over to her, he conjured an umbrella. She stopped, her back to him and started singing. He walked up behind her, holding the umbrella above them. She turned, looking at him questioningly. He simply raised an eyebrow in response.

Suddenly, a roar of thunder and flash of lighting erupted around them. She jumped and crouched on the ground, hiding her face in her hands. He crouched next to her, lightly touching her shoulder. She looked at him, and then narrowed her eyes.

"What's so funny?"

He was trying to control his laughter. Her knew it was slightly rude but,

"How is it that a _Gyffindor_ is scared of a little thunder and lightening?"

She looked as ready to murder him. She stood up, placing her hands on her hips,

"It just so happens, I've always been afraid of thunder storms. Ever since my-"

She stopped, placing a hand over her mouth quickly, looking guilty. He dropped the umbrella as she looked away, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"What happened to you? To leave you in such a state?" he asked quietly.

_God, he's so warm. Wait, what am I thinking? This is so not me._

"We should go inside. I'm sure that-"

"There you are!" both turned toward the high-pitched squeal.

"Do you have any idea how concerned we've been? It's not everyday both heads miss their carriage." McGonagall rambled on,

"You don't show up to dinner and no one saw you on the train. Yet here you both stand before me. Playing in the rain!"

She kept talking as she led them to the great hall, a drying charm sent their way as they walked through the doors.


End file.
